


Finally

by RazzGamer5



Series: 2020 A3! Rarepair Week Fics [3]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepair Week 2020, Drabble, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, a3rarepairs2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzGamer5/pseuds/RazzGamer5
Summary: Tsuzuru and Homare meet up, after a long while.Kazunari and Azuma tag along, because why not?
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Arisugawa Homare, Miyoshi Kazunari & Azuma Yukishiro
Series: 2020 A3! Rarepair Week Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830790
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 2 of #a3rarepairs2020 week, prompt being: Long Distance.
> 
> The jist of it is that Tsuzuru and Homare are a married couple writer duo (I don't think it says that explicitly but...that is implied :D) and I really like the Kazu+Azu+Homa traveling trio!! I feel like they'd be a nice dynamic. And Tsuzuru meanwhile just...kinda stays at home waiting for Homare. Yeah. I think they are neat!!!

“How long has it been?” Tsuzuru snaps. “Get over here already.”

He and Homare had planned to meet up at the airport about 15 minutes ago but Homare was still nowhere to be seen.

“Have patience, beloved one!” is what Tsuzuru gets as an answer. “You must never rush an artist! There have been too many an occurrence where I feel so much poetic inspiration welling up inside me, it’d be preposterous to not stop and write everything down!”

“So you love your poetry more than me?” Tsuzuru asks flatly. 

“No, no! That is certainly not the case, I-” Homare sounds frustrated, almost. “Fine, fine. I shall make it there as soon as I can. Just give me a few moments, will you?”

And like that, Homare hangs up on him. Tsuzuru sighs, before putting his phone away. It’s only a minute or so later when Tsuzuru sees Homare, along with two familiar faces, walking towards him.

“Is that...Kazunari? And Azuma?”

“Why, who else could they possibly be?”

“Why are they even here?”

“Oh, don’t be so sour! We were already traveling together so they might as well come with me to meet with you, no?”

“Whatever you say…”

Homare’s wearing that stupid, dorky smile of his that Tsuzuru’s so fond of. He can’t help but look down at his feet and smile, before standing on his tip-toes in order to give Homare a gentle kiss on the forehead. 

For a second or two, Homare looks shocked, but it goes away quickly.

“Why, if you wanted affection you could’ve just said so.”

Homare wraps his arms around Tsuzuru, earning a giggle from Azuma and an “Ooh~” from Kazunari.

“Well,” Homare says, that eccentric lilt in his voice, “aren’t you going to hug back?”

Tsuzuru hesitates for a second, before wrapping his arms around Homare the way Homare just did. Burying his face in Homare’s shoulder, Tsuzuru mutters, “I missed you…”

“Hm? What did you just say, Tsuzuru?”

Tsuzuru breaks the hug and laughs sheepishly. “It’s...nothing. Don’t worry about it, Homare-san.”

“Well, if you say so!”

Kazunari slings his arm around Tsuzuru, and chirps, “Long time, no see~!”

“Ah- Huh?”

“Fufu~” Azuma chimes in. “Hope we’re not a bother. As Homare said, we were already traveling together. It wouldn’t hurt to visit you.”

“Are you guys gonna come back, too?”

“Back home? Ah, no, not yet. Me and Kazunari have a few more places we want to visit first, before going back. But Homare will be heading back with you today.”

“Ah, I see.”

Homare, again, catches Tsuzuru off guard by taking Tsuzuru’s hand in his, saying, “You’ve missed me, haven’t you?”

“Sure I have.”

“Why, don’t say it like that! I’ve been gone for so long abroad, hasn’t it been lonely?”

“Actually, the peace and quiet at home without you is pretty nice, I’m kinda disappointed that it’s gonna go back…”

“Tsuzuru!” Homare exclaims, his eyes furrowed.

Tsuzuru laughs it off. “I’m just kidding with you. Hey, you’re one to talk. You were late.”

“For a reason! Don’t rush an artist, I have so much inspiration inside of me all the time and if I don’t write it down, I could forget! How could I ever write bestselling novels that way?”

“Homare, I literally _ write them with you. _ ”

“Oh shush. That reminds me, I have written such a marvelous poem for you. How lucky you are to have a poem written by  _ the  _ Arisugawa Homare dedicated to none other than yourself. Shall I recite it now? Ahem~! My heart, how it flutters, like a-”

Cutting him off, Tsuzuru cups Homare’s cheeks and leans in to kiss him. Homare seems slightly stunned at first, but eventually kisses back. There’s some commentary from Kazunari and Azuma that Tsuzuru doesn’t quite catch, but he ignores it.

When they let go, with a smile on his face, Tsuzuru breathes out, “You’re finally back.”

**Author's Note:**

> I almost forgot to post this but had an "OH SHIT IT'S DAY 2 ALREADY WHERE I AM" moment so. Yeah. Great going, me.
> 
> I'm on Twitter: @razzgamer5
> 
> I dunno, man. I just think TsuzuHoma. They are vv neat...h.


End file.
